


Temerias Last Hope

by skatty



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, I AM SORRY, Slightly - Freeform, Temeria, anyway, i needed to write something like this, not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Roche was more hated than loved and Ves was probably the only one mourning his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temerias Last Hope

_He doesn’s deserve this_ , Ves thought to herself.

 _He didn’t deserve this_ , she corrects herself.

 

Her weary eyelids closed shut for a moment, to breath in and out, thinking about her commandant, mentor and friend.

Vernon Roche, known to many as a ruthless murderer, slayer of Henselt, hater of nonhumans and the cruelty in person. Sure, most of it was true, but the temerian showed different sides to her.

  
He has been kind, caring and thoughtful too. But of course you would have to look through many layers of military cruelty and a rough childhood. Now, thinking about it, Ves wished she would have paid more attention to his act, maybe she could have helped him …

 

An exhausted smile found its way on her face. Roche wouldn’t have wanted her to think about the maybes of the past. She could actually hear his voice.  
_“Drop it Ves. We have to concentrate about the present and future, if you want to dig in the past, get a shovel and lay down in your own grave.”, he would have said._

 

Roche was never someone who talked a lot about the past, he was looking forward to the future.  
It was unfair.  
He would never see it.

 

Vernon Roche did not die a heroes death. He did not die the way he deserved it, but what he deserved and what he got had always been miles apart.

 

For weeks Vernon was tied to the bed, couldn’t move without pain. He had this for months already, sometimes Ves would have catched him, stopping, inhaling the air sharply and nearly breaking down. But everytime he noticed that she was looking, he scratched himself together, starting the next fight.  
Until the day, he literally broke down. Since then he couldn’t  even walk straight without falling to his knees anymore. Days passed and he got fever, he couldn’t sleep and sometimes he just stared into the darkness not moving at all.

Everytime he did that, Ves feared his death, but it only took hours until he started to complain again. Everytime he did that, she was releaved, hoped for him to get better.

He didn’t.

After 5 weeks of suffering, Vernon Roche died alone.  
Ves was out, searching for medicine because the the merchant was robbed earlier. Some others were fighting or in Novigrad and most of his men did not dare to go to their commandant when he was in such a bad shape.

 

Ves did regret that she went out for medicin, she wished she could have been there when he died. She wanted to know what his last thoughts or words would have been. Was he scared? Was he in pain? Did he notice that he was dying? She just wanted to be there. Ves never wanted him to die alone and yet he did.

Once Ves asked Vernon if he would want to know what Foltest’s last words would have been.  
He said no.

 _The last words don’t matter, the things you did while you were alive **do**_ , he said calmly.

He was right, of course, but still. She would have wanted to be with her dying commander … because hell … he would have been there when she would be dying.

 

The time they fought in war together he hold her, after she got wounded badly. Three days he was awake, holding her in his arms while she was sure she would die there. After their army was shattered into splinters he did everything to get out of there … together with her of course.  
He saved her life so many times and she was not able to be there when his ended.

 

Grief and guilt were heavy on the young woman’s shoulders.

  
“Your goddamn sickness, Roche.”, she cursed, kneeling down next to his grave. He did not deserve to die like this.

He deserved a heroes death, to die in battle saving Temeria. But Temeria and Vernon Roche were no more.

Both of the things Ves wanted to die for died right in front of her.

 

A simple look at Vernon’s grave and she got furious.  
He did not deserve this.

It was not even a grave and he would despise it for its pure existence, he would probably rather been burned to ashes than buried in Nilfgaard, not even with a proper gravestone but with a wooden cross where the word "Roche" was carved in.

“I am sorry.”, Ves whispered, hot tears running down her face.

“You should have been buried next to the fucking King of Temeria, Roche. The world should mourn the loss of Temerias last hope.”

But no one did. And everything fell apart. The rebels, the ones who claimed to fight for Temeria all left. Temeria was no more and the one who hold it all together was dead, so they gave up.

Ves was furious, but she couldn’t stop a single one and hated all  of them for letting down Roche after he did everything for Temeria and also for them. 

There were only two things Ves could do for him after his death.  
One thing, she put temerian lilies in his hands as they buried him. This man would have done everything for Temeria, he would have died for it if he have had the chance. He would go through hell and back to fight.

Ves thought the symbolic was beautiful and he deserved some small peace of Temeria when he was already buried in Nilfgaard.

 

After that, she put a knife in his grave.

It was silly, but everyone did understand what she meant while doing so. There were sayings about Vernon Roche and none of them were nice.

 

  * _If each of his enemies gave him an oren, he could buy Temeria together with its nearby lands_
  * _If each of his friends came to bury him, Roche would have to do it himself._



 

And the last one, the one that inspired Ves to put the weapon into his grave.

 

_It is enough to put a knife into his coffin and he will succeed._

 

**“Im counting on you.” She whispered that day.**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
